canine_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Time, Love and Tenderness
Time, Love and Tenderness is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise In this sequel to Oliver and Company, Rita finds love with a handsome and rugged German shepherd. Story The sun was just starting to set over New York City. Everyone went about their business, rushing to get done before night fell. However, for the gorgeous Sa'luki Rita, things weren't so good at the moment. "I can't believe him!" she thought to herself. She was heartbroken. The reason was that just today, her boyfriend had simply dumped her and left for the next available female. In the months after she, Dodger and the gang had helped Oliver find a home with Jenny, she had met a handsome Labrador mix whom she thought had loved her for her and not just her beauty like so many males before him. However, her happiness came crashing down when he left her. On Dodger's advice, she had taken a walk to clear her head and plan what she was going to do next. She stuck to the shadows to avoid being captured and taken to the pound. She had made it into an alleyway to rest for a moment. Little did she know that her world was about to change. She looked as she heard someone coming. "Show yourself," she said. From the shadow that the newcomer made on the wall, Rita could tell it was another canine, a large one. She braced herself. The canine was quickly revealed as a large and rugged male German Shepherd. He got close to her. "Hey good-looking," he said to her in a playful, flirtatious tone. Rita glared at him irritably. Here was just another male dog looking for the next available female, she thought. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. Go away," she stated. The German Shepherd was not put off by this in the least. He continued to look into her eyes. "Do you have a name?" he asked. "My name is Rita," the beautiful Sa'luki answered. The German Shepherd smiled. "My name is Solomon. If I may ask, what are you doing out here at this time? The streets of New York are dangerous, especially at this time. What would bring a gorgeous girl like you out here?" he said. Rita looked into his eyes, her irritation replaced by sadness. "My boyfriend dumped me and I am just trying to clear my head and move on with my life," she said. Solomon was shocked by this revelation. "Why did he break up with you?" he asked. Rita sighed. "No reason. Today, he just broke up with me and left to follow the next available female that caught his eye," she said. Solomon's eyes narrowed in fury. "That's not right. A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to have her heart broken like that," he said. Rita just sighed. Solomon got an idea. "Why don't you go on a walk with me? We can talk more," he suggested. Though Rita was still a bit wary of Solomon, she agreed. He was right. The streets of New York were dangerous. However, she was sure that she would be protected. Who better to protect someone on the street than a big, powerful German Shepherd, she thought. Their walk began. Solomon listened intently as Rita told him of her past and of her adventures with Oliver. After speaking, she paused and used the opportunity to look at Solomon. He was breathtakingly handsome, with the large, powerful body one would expect of a German Shepherd. As he walked, Rita could see his muscles moving under his fur. "He is handsome, and rugged..." she thought. At the same time, Solomon admired Rita. "The dog who broke her heart was a fool. You're not going to find a girl dog as gorgeous as her just anywhere..." he said. The walk continued. Finally, it was starting to get late. "Can I walk you to your home, if you have one?" he asked. Rita nodded and guided him on how to get to her home. Finally, they arrived. Before they parted, Solomon looked into her eyes. "Rita, I know we only just met, but I enjoy your company. I don't know how to ask this properly, so I will just ask: can I take you out for a night out on the town sometime soon?" he said. Rita was shocked by the question. "Solomon, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked. Solomon looked down and then back at Rita. "Yes, yes, I am," he said. Rita's expression became a smile. "I'd love to," she said. Solomon became very excited. "Great. How about we meet up at that alley at about the same time that we did today in about two days' time? That's the weekend," he said. Rita nodded and it was done. On the appointed evening, Rita went and met with Solomon. They spent the evening going and seeing what they could find to eat behind New York's famous restaurants. Over the next several months, they continued to do this and, slowly but surely, they fell deeply in love. Rita also introduced Solomon to Dodger and her other friends. They all got along great, and Solomon and Dodger became great friends. Finally, months after they first met, Rita and Solomon sat together in Central Park, looking at the large statue of the heroic sled dog Balto together. Rita looked at her handsome boyfriend. "Thanks for coming into my life," she said, her voice flirtatious. Solomon smiled. "No, thank you for coming into my life," Solomon answered, love shining in his large, dazzling eyes. Without warning, Solomon licked Rita on the side of the muzzle in the canine version of a first kiss. Once she got over the shock, Rita returned the gesture. And with that, the two canines walked off for more nocturnal adventures in the Big Apple. Time passed. Solomon and Rita had been romantically involved for one full year now. Rita was overjoyed that the handsome, muscular German Shepherd, who was large even for his breed, had remained completely faithful to her, just has he had promised. Right now, in the late afternoon, Rita sat near the statue of Balto, the site where he had affectionately showed his affection for her with a lick on the muzzle, waiting for him. He had told her that he had something important to ask regarding their love. Finally, Solomon arrived, carrying a large bone in his mouth. He went over to his gorgeous Sa'luki girlfriend. He set the bone down in front of him and looked deeply into Rita's eyes. "Greetings, gorgeous," he began. Rita gave a flirtatious glance and smile. "You're just in time, handsome," she said, nuzzling him. "When it comes to you, I will never be late," he said, returning her affection. "So, what did you want to ask me?" Rita replied. Solomon nudged the bone in front of her. "Rita, we have been romantically involved for a full year now. You've stolen my heart and haven't returned it, and that's just the way I want it. My beautiful Sa'luki, will you allow me the honor of being your mate?" he asked. Rita took a step back in shock. When he had asked her to come so he could ask about their romance, she hadn't expected such a big question. However, a moment later, she knew her answer. Solomon was a part of her life, just as much as Dodger, Oliver and the others were. She was ready. She smiled. "Yes, Solomon, I will!" she said proudly. The two rubbed heads excitedly. "This will be great!" Solomon said excitedly. Rita nodded, but then thought of something. "Solomon, being my mate means you will have to live with me, Dodger and the others," she stated. Solomon would not be dissuaded. "I am ready, my love. I am loyal to you alone," he said. Rita needed no more convincing of what Solomon's new life would entail. After the successful proposal of mateship, Rita grabbed her proposal bone and the two went out behind the restaurants to celebrate. After that, when night began to fall, they returned to Rita's home. It was a joyous occasion. The couple was now together forever. It was sunrise in New York City. The warm sun continued to rise and chase away the dark of the night. At the place that Solomon and Rita called home, Solomon was the first to wake up. The large German Shepherd yawned, momentarily revealing his large canine teeth, and then rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes with the back of his left front paw. His gaze then turned to the still-sleeping Rita, who was cuddled close to him. He smiled at the sight of his new mate. "You're so beautiful, even as you sleep," he said, never taking his eyes off of the gorgeous Sa'luki. The morning sunlight continued to pour in, finally touching Rita. Her eyes opened slowly and she rose up with a slight groan as she shielded her momentarily sensitive eyes to the daylight. Her sight fell on Solomon. "Did you sleep well?" she asked flirtatiously. "Yes, yes I did," Solomon replied. "Did you dream about anything?" Rita continued, though speaking more normally this time. Solomon nodded, then leaned in and licked her muzzle. He then chuckled. Only yesterday, he had asked to have the honor of having her paw in mateship. To his delight, she had said yes. He remembered how his heart had begun pounding inside his chest with joy. "Unlike your ex, I will never hurt you emotionally, and I certainly won't ever hurt you physically," he stated. Rita put a paw over his mouth. "Don't mention my ex. As far as I am concerned, he no longer exists," she said. Solomon nodded. "Well, shall we get up and get going? I am sure we can find a good breakfast around here," he said. The two mates got up, stretched and headed out. "Perhaps I could take you later to meet Oliver, the cat I've told you so much about," Rita told him. Solomon smiled. He was always interested in making his mate happy. In his mind, the two of them were joined at the heart. Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Oliver and Company Category:Disney stories Category:Stories featuring OC's Category:Shipping fics Category:Romance Category:Sequels to Disney animal films Category:Stories featuring domestic dogs Category:Solita fanfics